


Der Abschied

by WeirdAngel



Series: Jack und der Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Abschied erzählt die Geschichte von einem völlig verzweifelten Doctor und einem sehr niedergeschlagen Jack, die sich zufällig in einer Bar treffen und sich sich näher kommen. Diese Geschichte ist die erste einer Reihe von Tens und Jacks nicht ganz  jugendfreien Abenteuern. Ihr dürft euch also bald auf mehr freuen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eine Bar auf einer Raumstation irgendwo und irgendwann, sie war ein wenig schäbig, aber die Drinks waren ok und auch die Gesellschaft. Jack liebte diese Bar, weil er hier schon zahlreiche interessante Bekanntschaften gemacht hatte, die gern auch einmal mit ihm in den mietbaren Hinterzimmern landeten. Jack hatte gerne mal etwas Sex, wenn er unterwegs war. Und zurzeit war ihm nach Trinken und Sex, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Die letzten Erlebnisse hatten ihn schwer mitgenommen.   
Er war sehr überrascht als er kurz aufsah und den Doctor in die Bar treten sah. Dessen Gesicht war wie versteinert  und er schien niemanden um sich herum wahrzunehmen, auch ihn nicht.  
  
Es ging dem Doctor nicht gut als er in die Bar trat. Immer noch quälte ihn die Gedanken an den Fehler, den er gemacht hatte und er beabsichtigte den Schmerz darüber in Alkohol zu ertränken. Er setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte, das stärkste was sie da hatten und in doppelter Ausführung und kippte den Drink runter ohne abzusetzen.  
  
Jack beobachtet ihn weiter. Sein Gesicht…es war so finster und seine Augen so leer. Da musste etwas Furchtbares passiert sein, das es ihn hierhin trieb. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, dennoch sah der Doctor ihn nicht. Jack stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Noch einmal dasselbe für meinen Freund hier und mir eine einfache Ausführung davon.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn nun an, immer noch kaum eine Gefühlsregung in den Augen.   
„Du auch hier Jack. Was geht denn in deinem Leben schief?“ fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Eine verlorene Liebe. Chaos in meinem Leben. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich darüber jetzt nicht reden.“ sagte Jack und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas.  
„Ich habe den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht und renne nun wie ein Feigling davon. Mehr will ich dazu auch nicht sagen.“  sagte der Doctor und stürzte das komplette Glas hinunter.  
„Gut, dann trinken wir.“ Jack nippte weiter an seinem Drink, das Zeug war wirklich verdammt stark. Er war erstaunt, dass der Doctor sich erneut einen Drink bestellte. Seltsam war für Jack, das er nicht wie üblich redseelig wurde, sondern immer in sich gekehrter.   
Jack hatte keine Ahnung wieviel ein Timelord vertragen  konnte und sah wie der Doctor noch drei weitere Gläser in sich rein kippte. Jack sehnte sich nach einem Lächeln. Aber er saß nur da trank und schwieg. Jack verfluchte sich für seine Gedanken, aber wie sein Freund dort saß, es hatte etwas Aufreizendes. Diese Augen, diese Lippen hatten trotz seiner Traurigkeit, die Schönheit nicht verloren. Jack hatte noch nie einen Timelord im Bett und  musste sich zusammen nehmen ihn nicht anzustarren. Würde ihn Sex nicht trösten?  Jack machte sich Hoffnung.  
Der Doctor merkte so langsam, das der Alkohol bei ihm wirkte. Seltsam war, dass er eine große Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe bekam.  Er hatte die Blicke seines Freundes bemerkt und das Verlangen darin. Das war so typisch für Jack, er hatte sich nur nie getraut ihm zu sagen, die letzten Jahre. Noch ein weiterer Drink und dann. Der Alkohol glitt seine Speiseröhre hinab und hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl.    
Der Doctor flüsterte in Jacks Ohr: „Wenn du mich wirklich willst, dann sollten wir jetzt gehen.“ In seinem Bedürfnis nach Nähe, legte er seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter.  
  
Jack wurde heiß und kalt. Er legte den Arm um seinen niedergeschlagenen Freund und stricht sanft über seinen Rücken. Der Barkeeper sah zu ihnen rüber.  
„Wir bräuchten eines deiner Hinterzimmer, Barkeep?“  sagte Jack zu dem etwas schmierig wirkenden Barkeeper. „Und bitte das sauerberste.“  
„Natürlich Jack.“ grinste dieser und warf ihm den Schlüssel zu. „Seit nicht zu laut.“  fügte er mit einem sehr anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu.  
  
Jack ging mit seinem Freund zu den hinteren Räumen der Bar. Der Doctor schien den Kopf immer noch nicht von seiner Schulter nehmen zu wollen.    
Der Raum war klein und dunkel, aber er war sauber. Vor allem das Bett. Jack setzte den Doctor aufs Bett und wollte sich von ihm lösen. Der Doctor schien dies nur ungerne tun zu wollen. Jack sah seine Augen, da schimmerten Tränen.  Konnte er das wirklich tun einen Vorteil aus dieser Situation ziehen.  
„Doctor, wenn du einfach nur schlafen willst ist das auch ok. Ich kann dich dabei auch in den Armen halten.“ Jack war plötzlich unwohl dabei seinen Freund ins Bett zu zerren.  
„Nein. Runter mit den Klamotten. Wenn wir schon hier sind, in deiner Liebeshöhle.“ sagte der Doctor zu ihm. Er versuchte über seine Tränen wegzuspielen, zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn über einen Sessel in der Ecke. Jackett und Schuhe flogen kurze Zeit später denselben Weg.  Danach glitt er aus der Hose, zog seine Krawatte ab und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.    
Jack fühlte eine Regung in seiner unteren Körperregion und begann sich auszuziehen, wurde und dabei  immer schneller, als ob er einen neuen Rekord im Ausziehen aufstellen wollte. Der Doctor knöpfte sein Hemd betont langsam auf und ließ es dann auf den Boden zu seiner Hose gleiten.  Bevor er Hand an seine Boxershort legen konnte war Jack bei ihm und drückte ihn aufs Bett.   
„Lass mich das machen.“ flüstere Jack ihm ins Ohr. Gekonnt zog er ihm die Boxershort aus und war überglücklich, als er sah, das der Doctor scheinbar genauso geil war wie er.   
Aber Jack verlangte es nach etwas anderem zunächst. Er legte sich auf seinen Freund und sein Mund suchte nach den Lippen des Timelords.  Jack küsste ihn intensiv. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und spielten miteinander. Der Doctor klammerte sich an Jack, der die innige Umarmung erwiderte.  
Der Doctor verhielt sich passiv und ließ Jack die Oberhand. Jacks Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und streichelten ihn bis hinunter zwischen seine Beine.   
„Jack, bitte, bevor ich es mir anderes überlege. Vögele mir meinen Verstand heraus.“ hauchte er Jack ins Ohr.   
Jack war überrascht, aber tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte seinen Geliebten auf den Bauch und suchte mit der Hand nach dem Hintereingang. In dem Nachschrank war Gleitcreme für  alle Fälle. Er nahm genug, denn er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Jack, der selber schon so hart war, das es schmerzte drang in den Doctor ein und war froh über die Enge und die Reibung.  Seine Hand umfasst den Penis des anderen und massierte ihn intensiv.  Jack lockte lustvolle Töne aus dem Mund des Doctor. Dabei fand er einen Rhythmus, den er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte, ohne zu kommen. Sein Freund wand sich unter ihm und gab seltsame Töne von sich. Jack merkte aber, dass er kurz davor war, wie er selbst und ließ sich gehen. Beide schafften es etwa zur selben Zeit zu kommen. Völlig erledigt glitt Jack hinaus und legte sich neben den Doctor.  Es war verdammt geil gewesen und er würde alles dafür tun dies gleich noch einmal mit seinem Geliebten zu machen.   
  
Der Doctor rollte sich zu Seite, er musste er einmal wieder zu Atmen kommen. Jack war verdammt gut. Ihm tat der Hintern weh, das mit dem Sitzen in den nächsten Tagen würde verdammt schwierig werden, da er beabsichtigte seinen Freund in den nächsten Stunden nicht zurückzuhalten. Nur wenig später beschloss er sich wieder an ihn anzuschmiegen. Der Doctor küsste Jack auf die Brust und legte seinen Kopf so dorthin, das er dem Herzschlag lauschen konnte.   
Jack fühlte, dass sich sein Penis schon wieder regte und strich mit den Fingern über den Rücken des Doctors. Er konnte jeden Knochen einzeln fühlen. Sein Freund war noch dünner geworden, als er schon immer war. Es war ihm auch aufgefallen, das das hübsche Gesicht seines Freundes inzwischen sehr eingefallen wirkte. Jack fühlte Mitleid mit diesem zerbrechlich wirkenden Wesen. Der Doctor drehte seinen Kopf in Jacks Richtung.  
„Ich kann unsere Vereinigung noch intensivieren, wenn du das willst. Hast du schon einmal mit einem Telepathen Sex gehabt?“ fragte er und sah Jack mit einem Blick an, der ihn wieder hart werden ließ.  
„Nein, aber ich bin für alles offen, das weißt du doch.“ grinste er.  
„Gut, dann entspann dich.“ sagte der Doctor mit einem etwas anzüglichen Grinsen. Er  berührte mit seinen Fingern das Gesicht von Jack und stellte einen Link her und küsste ihn dann. Jack war überrascht, er konnte nun auch das spüren was der Doctor empfand. Es war heftig, fast zu intensiv für ihn. Der Kuss tat sein übrigens. Jack erkämpfte sich wieder die Vorherrschaft und küsste seinen Freund leidenschaftlich und ohne Hemmungen. Ein Gefühl von Leidenschaft kam auch vom Doctor, der sich in diser völlig verloren hatte.  Jack würde ihn wieder nehmen. Diesmal zwang er ihn auf die Knie, bevor er eindrang und fickte ihn diesmal etwas härter.  Und scheinbar tat er dem Timelord auch nicht weh. Er hörte in seinen Gedanken die Stimme seines Freundes.  
‚Mach weiter. Hör nicht auf. Fick es aus mir raus‘   
Und Jack fickte es aus ihm raus. Sein Freund schien schon zu kommen, ohne dass er Hand an ihn angelegt hatte. Er ergab sich seinem Orgasmus und sank aufs Bett. Das war erschöpfend. Schwitzen und schwer atmend sah er wie der Timelord wieder näher rutschte und ihn über die Wange strich.   
„Mach mir ja nicht schlapp.“ hauchte dieser in der erotischsten Stimme, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Jack bekam langsam etwas Angst,  dass er die Nacht nicht durchstehen würde.  
„Gönne mir eine Pause.“ sagte Jack. „Ich habe nicht so eine Kondition wie du.“  
„Jack ich bin betrunken und irgendwann wird mein Körper das Gift abgebaut haben. Dann werde ich vielleicht bereuen, es ausgerechnet mit dir zu treiben. Also bitte nutze die Chance.“ log er.  
Er war nicht mehr angetrunken. Sein geistiger Zustand war schuld, innerlich er lief Amok und suchte nach neuen Erfahrungen und das war eine, die er gerade sehr genoss.  Er schmiegte sich an Jack und leckte seinen Nacken.   
Jack seufzte merkte aber wie sich etwas regte. Er packte den Doctor und küsste ihn. Seltsame Bilder gingen vom Doctor aus. Gemischt mit Gefühlen von Einsamkeit und Trauer. Er hatte scheinbar die Kontrolle darüber verloren was Jack sehen oder nicht sehen sollte in seinen Gedanken und ließ sich fallen. Jack versuchte ihm das Gefühl von Liebe und Halt zu vermitteln und berührte ihn zärtlicher und vorsichtiger. Er drehte ihn seiner vorsichtig auf den Bauch und drang wieder in ihn ein.  Er küsste den Nacken seines Geliebten und strich durch sein Haar.  
„Nun mach schon, pack zu. Ich will, dass du mir richtig weh tust. Bring mich zum Schreien.“   
Jack zögerte.   
„Nein.“ entgegnete er.  
„Ich brauche das. Bestrafe mich für meine Vergehen.“ gab der Doctor zurück.  
Jack wurde das zu viel. Er ließ ab.   
„Nein, nicht so Doctor. Ich werde dir keine Schmerzen zufügen für eine Tat, die du bestimmt nicht in böser Absicht verübt hast.“  
„Jack entschuldige, meine Schuldgefühle bringen mich um. Aber was soll’s…..Ich werde eh nicht mehr lange hier sein. Ich werde sterben, Jack.“   
Es klang jämmerlich. Seine Stimmung war wieder gekippt. Er hatte wirklich keine Kontrolle mehr über sich.  
Jack sah seinen Freund an und wie er sich nun zusammen kauerte und zu schluchzen begann. Er setze sich wieder aufs Bett und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Jack hatte den Doctor noch nie so am Boden zerstört gesehen. Es zerriss ihm das Herz. Der Doktor zeigte ihm telepathisch was passiert war und Jack begriff, das sein Freund am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Seine einzige Antwort war, seinen Freund an sich zu pressen, während ihm selbst die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr, Jack….alle sind tot, verloren oder sie haben mich vergessen… Ich habe Angst wirklich wahnsinnig zu werden und mich zu vergessen und vielleicht jemand zu töten.“   
Die Tränen liefen ohne Halt. Er musste Jack vertrauen, er konnte nicht sterben genau wie er selbst. Jack würde es verstehen. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen schlanken Körper, während seine schlimmsten Ängste ihn quälten.  
Jack verstand und küsste seinem Freund auf die Stirn und legte sich mit  ihm aufs Bett. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihn und wärmte den zitternden Doctor liebevoll.  Er schloss die Augen und so lagen sie lange Zeit.   
Der Doctor hatte sich in Jacks Armen beruhigt und er schlief tatsächlich ein. Jack bemerkte dies und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Freund. So schlafend sah er friedlich aus und er war wunderschön. Jack fühlte erneut das Verlangen mit ihm zu schlafen, aber nicht so. Wer weiß wie lange er schon nicht mehr geruht hatte. Es verging eine Stunde als der Doctor im Schlaf unruhig wurde und begann sich hin und her zuwerfen und zu schwitzen. Mit Sorge beobachtet Jack wie sein Freund im Schlaf zu sprechen begann.  
„Nein, bitte….ich wollte doch nur das Beste für euch. Warum muss ich dafür bestraft werden. Ich wollte nur einmal den Lauf der Geschichte ändern zum Besten der Menschheit…wieso willst du das ich deswegen sterbe.“  er atmete plötzlich schwer. Jack bekam schon fast Angst. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und fühlte, dass der Doctor leicht fieberte.  
„Bitte… ich will nicht sterben...Nein…“ wimmerte er. Nicht mal ruhiger Schlaf war ihm gegönnt zurzeit. Jack weckte ihn.   
Große, braue Augen sahen ihn so voller Kummer an, das er selbst nur noch einen Ausweg wusste, er küsste das arme Wesen in seinen Armen. Dieser Kuss wurde auch schnell erwidert. Beide gaben sich erneut ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Stunde um Stunde verging bis Jack vor Erschöpfung einschlief.   
Als er aufwachte saß der Doctor neben ihm auf dem Bett, immer noch nackt. Er hatte nicht schlafen können und Jack wohl beim Schlafen zugesehen.  
„Guten Morgen“ sagte der Doctor schlicht.  
„Guten Morgen ja…wieviel Stunden sind vergangen?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Jack. Ich sitze hier seit du eingeschlafen bist und denke immer nur über eines nach. Ich würde dich gerne mit auf die Tardis nehmen für eine letzte Reise. Mein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich.“  
„Geschenk hört sich gut an, aber lass es kein Abschied sein. Wir beide hatten in letzter Zeit zu viele Abschiede.“ sagte Jack und richtet sich auf. Er begann seine Kleider wieder anzuziehen.   
„Nenn es wie du es möchtest, für mich ist das ein Abschied.“ erwiderte der Doctor traurig. Langsam zog auch er sich wieder an.


	2. Chapter 2

Zusammen verließen sie die Bar und gingen zur Tardis. Sie redeten nicht. Das Gesicht des Doctors hatte wieder diesen leeren verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen. Jack fühlte seltsame Unruhe und Besorgnis als er in die Tardis trat, es ging von der Tardis aus, hatte er das Gefühl.  Der Doctor bemerkte Jacks Blick.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Doctor, ich glaube die Tardis macht sich Sorgen? Ich hab das Gefühl etwas zu hören.“  
„Möglicherweise habe ich telepathische Fähigkeiten in dir getriggert, die dich nun empfänglich für solche Dinge machen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, kann ich dich auch davon erlösen wenn du willst?“  
„Nein, es ist schon gut.“  
Der Doctor trat an die Kontrollen der Tardis und schien irgendetwas einzugeben.  
„Wohin geht die Reise?“ fragte Jack, der inzwischen auf den Sitzen Platz genommen hatte.  
„Persephone 590, eine sterbende Sonne. Ich wollte sowas noch einmal sehen, bevor ich gehe.“  
„Was macht dir nur so sicher, dass du stirbst?“  
„Ich habe es dir doch gezeigt gestern Nacht. Der Tod ist nicht zu vermeiden, er wird über mich kommen und ich hab es ja auch verdient.“  
„Rede nicht so. Du bist eines der wundervollsten Wesen was ich je kennengelernt habe. Du hast einen einzigen Fehler gemacht und das nur weil du nicht mehr sehen konntest, wie die Menschen um dich herum sterben.“  
„Du hast auch gesehen, wie ich es getan habe. Seit dem Tag hat selbst die Tardis Angst vor mir und gehorcht mir nicht immer.“    
„Sie hat eher Angst, um dich würde ich fast meinen.“  
„Ach…Jack.“   
„Doctor,  was hättest du getan, wenn ich gestern Nacht nicht in der Bar gewesen wäre?“  
„Mich betrunken, Ärger gesucht und bestimmt gefunden. Nur um dann irgendwo im Gefängnis aufzuwachen oder gar nicht mehr, weil ein Verrückter mir meinen Kopf abgeschlagen hat oder sonst etwas mit mir getan hätte, was eine Regeneration unmöglich macht. Wie unwahrscheinlich, das auch immer sein mag, nachdem die Prophezeiungen bisher immer gestimmt haben.“ sagte er traurig.  
Jack stand auf und küsste ihn.  
„Hör auf so zu reden. Ich will mit dir reisen und ich werde dich glücklich machen, das verspreche ich.“ sagte Jack obwohl er wusste, das er Rose in seinem Herzen niemals ersetzen können würde.  
Der Doctor sah ihn an. Jack sah ein kleines Lächeln wachsen. Und hörte in seinen Gedanken ein ‚Danke‘.  Er wandte sich wieder der Konsole zu. Jack blieb neben ihm stehen. Nach einer  gefühlten Stunde waren sie am Ziel. Persephone 590 eine Sonne die im Begriff war zu kollabieren. Der Doctor hatte einen großen Sicherheitsabstand eingehalten, so dass sie nicht gefährdet waren. Er öffnete die Tür der Tardis um das Spektakel zu sehen. Die sterbende Sonne leuchtete intensiv orange. Es war die gleiche Farbe die seine Regenerationsenergie hatte. Und sie würde in einer Explosion sterben und kollabieren, ähnlich wie er. Und er hoffte in seinem Herzen, das Jack die Schönheit auch genoss. Jack ergriff seine Hand. Und sie standen so bis die Sonne komplett kollabiert war. Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit über. Keine Worte konnten beschreiben was sie sahen oder fühlten in diesem Moment.   
Jack sah den Doctor und seinen verträumten, traurigen Blick. Er sah so verdammt heiß aus.   
Er fühlte die Lust wieder wachsen. Jack konnte nicht anderes und umarmte den Doctor. Sie küssten sie lange und intensiv im letzten Licht der sterbenden Sonne.  
Jack begann den Doctor langsam wieder auszuziehen. Mantel und Jackett fielen zu Boden und dann packte Jack die Krawatte des Doctor und zog ihn in Richtung Tardiskonsole.  
„Jack…was wird das.“ protestierte der Doctor.  
„Ein Dankeschön was du lange nicht vergessen wirst. Wo ist dein Screwdriver?“   
„Ich hab ihn in der Hosentasche.“ antwortete er verwirrt.  
„Gut.“  
„Jack…“ weiter kam er nicht den Jack küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Doctor bekam auch das Bedürfnis sich seiner Hose zu entledigen, denn der Kuss von Jack ließ ihn hart werden. Jack zog ihm aber zuerst die Krawatte ab und dann das Hemd aus, bevor er sich seine Hose vornahm und ihm seine Boxershorts förmlich vom Leib riss. Jack war hocherfreut seine Erektion zu sehen. Und er hatte noch keine einiges Kleidungstück ausgezogen.   
Jack lächelte als er in seine Manteltasche griff und Handschellen zutage förderte. Der überraschte Doctor war leicht zu überrumpeln. Er stand schon mit dem Rücken zur Tardiskonsole und er fesselte ihn mit den Handschellen so, dass er nun auf den Kontrollen  saß.  
„Jack ich…“ Ihm wurde heiß und kalt als Jack vor ihm niederkniete und seine Eichel küsste. „Ich sitze auf…“ Jack leckte ihn. Der Doctor stöhnte. „…Flugkontrolle und Navigation…“   
Jack machte unbeirrt weiter und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund.   
„Jack…oh Jack…“ Er wand sich, die Schalter auf denen er saß waren ihm so egal. Er kam relativ schnell. Jack war sehr zufrieden.   
„Ein sehr unartiger Timelord.“ sagte er und küsste ihn. Der unartige Timelord war schneller wieder geil als Jack erwartet hatte.  
„Unersättlich? Gut ich hab eine Überraschung für dich auf Lager.“ Er zog sich langsam aus und beobachte den Doctor, der offensichtlich keinen Gedanken mehr an die Kontrollen unter sich verschwendete. Als er soweit war griff er in die Hosentasche des Doctor und zog den Sonic Screwdriver heraus.   
„So was machen wir mit dir?“ Jack leckte über das Außengehäuse. Der Doctor sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Jack …nicht mein Screwdriver. Du könntest mich verletzen.“ Er war besorgt.  
Jack grinste und kam näher. Anstelle etwas zu sagen küsste er den Doctor und seine Hand wanderte zwischen seine Beine und fühlte ob der Doctor immer noch wollte. Und er wollte…Jack griff in die Hosentasche seine Hose am Boden und nahm die Gleitcreme heraus.   
„Jack…bitte…nimm mich, aber vergisst die Idee mit dem Screwdriver.“ flehte der Doctor.  
„Würde dir nie wehtun. Vertraue mir einfach.“ Jack legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund.   
Und spreizte danach seine Beine und drang in ihn ein. Der Doctor stöhnte es war zwar unbequem, aber es machte ihn geil. Jack schob ihn mit jedem Stoß über die Schalter auf der Konsole. Er war so hart und wünschte sich nichts mehr als Jacks Hand an seinem Schwanz.  
„Jack…bitte…lass mich mit dir kommen. Bitte…Argh.“   
Es tat weh am Rücken, denn er war schon etwas wund von der Reibung. Jack bemerkte das und befreite seinen Geliebten mit dessen Sonic Screwdriver. Der Doctor umarmte Jack, dieser nahm seinen immer noch aufgespießten Freund und legte vor sich auf den Boden, um ihn nun richtig durchzuvögeln. Jack quälte ihn ein bisschen, indem er ihn nicht berührte und erst einmal nur Interesse an seinem eigenen Orgasmus hatte. Jack hörte ihn in seinen Gedanken. ‚Jack…bitte…Jack…oh…oh‘ Dann fühlte er, das sein Freund doch schon gekommen war und kurz darauf konnte er sich auch nicht mehr zurück halten. Er legte sich neben den Doctor auf den Boden. Der Doctor kuschelte sich an ihn. Jack sah den langen Kratzer, den er ihm am Rücken zugefügt hatte, als er ihn über die Kontrollen geschoben hatte. Leise hauchte er ihm ein „Tut mir leid“ ins Ohr.   
„Nicht schlimm. Ist nur ein Kratzer. Nur gut, das die Konsole blockiert war, sonst noch wären wir noch in der Sonne gelandet oder sonst wo.“ sagte er.  
Jack bemerkte, dass der Doc fror und zog seinen Mantel näher ihn um ihn über den Doctor zu legen.  
„Du frierst leicht?“  
„Ja, aber ich werde nicht krank.“  
„Du magst das Gefühl aber nicht, das sehe ich dir an.“  
„Ja, ich mag es nicht.“  
„Dann lass dich von mir wärmen.“ Jack küsste ihn.   
Der Doctor entspannte sich, er hatte im Augenblick vergessen warum er hier war, warum er so traurig war. Jack war so liebevoll zu ihm. Er ließ sich fallen. Der Moment sollte nicht enden, sein Schmerz und seine Trauer waren nun nur ein verschwommenes Gefühl im Hintergrund.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch mit in mein Schlafzimmer nehmen.“  
„Du hast ein Schlafzimmer?“  
„Natürlich, Jack. Wenn die Tardis es nicht wieder versteckt hat. Sie ändert gerne die Position der Tür.“  
„Sie ändert Dinge?“  
„Ja, sie war auch so nett die Kontrollen unter meinem Hintern auszuschalten. Ich fürchte nur sie mag dich immer noch nicht.“  
„Oh…“  
„Lass uns runter gehen. Es wird dir gefallen.“ Der Doctor stand auf und sammelte seine Kleider auf.  
„Glaubst du, die wirst du brauchen?“  
„Ich will sie nur auf einen Haufen schmeißen, damit ich weiß wo sie sind.“  
„So aufgeräumt sieht es hier nicht aus.“  
„Jack…“ sagte er mit leicht warnendem Unterton. „Na komm schon.“   
Er ging die Treppe hinunter. Jack folgte ihm, nachdem er die Handschellen wiedergefunden hatte. Das Schlafzimmer des Doctor war recht geräumig und sein Bett war groß. Jack war angenehm überrascht. Eine Spielwiese…und der Doctor hatte sich schon sehr bequem dort hingelegt und wartet nun ob Jack endlich zu ihm kam.  
„Jack.“ sagte mit diesem erotischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Traust du dich nicht.“  
„Oh, warte mein Freund, du wirst gleich was erleben.“  
„Werde ich das? Jack...komm endlich, bevor ich dich holen komm. “ gab er zurück. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten.  
„Ich hab genau das richtige dich.“ Jack  zeigte dem Doctor die Handschellen, die von oben mitgenommen hatte und sprang aufs Bett. Er fand eine Stelle an der er den Doctor fesseln konnte. ‚Ups‘ Es fiel ihm ein, das er die Schlüssel und den Sonic Screwdriver hatte oben liegen lassen. Naja, musste der Doctor ja erst einmal nicht wissen.  Zur Überraschung von Jack fand er auf dem Nachtisch noch eine Schlafmaske.  
„Du schläfst mit sowas? Naja, ich hab dafür noch einen besseren Nutzen jetzt.“ er grinste und nahm dem Doctor die Sicht.  
„Jack…ich will sehen was du tust.“ protestierte er.  
„Nein, willst du nicht, das ruiniert die Überraschung.“ Jack sah, dass er unruhig wurde und begann. Er packte ihn zwischen die Beine und streichelte ihn dort. Der Doctor stöhnte und wand sich. Jack nahm die Gleitcreme und bereitete seinen Geliebten darauf vor was kommen würde. Er musste ihn etwas zur Seite drehen um eindringen zu können und umfasste, dann den Penis des Doctor. Dessen Stöhnen törnte Jack so an, das er ihn diesmal wieder kurz und hart von hinten nahm. Beide kamen, aber kurz nach dem Liebesakt hörte er ein Wimmern vom Doctor. Jack hatte ihm den Arm verdreht und wahrscheinlich ausgerenkt und er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Er nahm ihm die Maske und sah in ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht.  
„Warte ich hole schnell die Schlüssel von oben. Das tut mir so leid.“ Er strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich renke dich gleich wieder ein, Süßer.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Schulter.  
„Jack…beeile dich bitte.“ sagte der Doctor. Es klang jämmerlich, aber er hatte auch starke Schmerzen. Er hatte sich einmal falsch bewegt, in seiner Lust hatte er das Knirschen nicht bemerkt. ‚Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du dich so gehen lässt. Du solltest das hier nicht tun. Du solltest Jack in Sicherheit bringen, bevor ihm irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert‘ Der Schmerz wurde stärker, inzwischen tat sein ganzer Arm weh. Es war wohl ein Nerv gequetscht.   
Jack kam mit dem Schlüssel und befreite ihn, aber es war fast unmöglich die Arme mit diesem Schmerz runterzunehmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„OK...das werde ich dich jetzt wieder einrenken. Das wird etwas wehtun.“ warnte Jack.  
„Die Schmerzen können kaum schlimmer werden als jetzt.“ gab der Doctor zurück. Bevor er weiterreden konnte hatte Jack sein Schulter gepackt und renkte ihn ein. Es krachte laut und der Schmerz wurde unerträglich. Der Doctor schrie auf und fiel vorne über aufs Bett. Jack half ihm auf sein Kissen und deckte ihn zu.   
„Du brauchst jetzt  erst einmal Ruhe. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.“ sagte Jack und streichelte ihn zärtlich über die Wange.  
„Lass mich nicht einschlafen, Jack. Die Träume würden wiederkommen und ich will die restliche Zeit mit dir genießen. Ich habe die Tardis so programmiert, dass sie uns nach sechs Stunden zurück zur Raumstation bringt.“ sagte er und sah Jack an.   
„Gut. Was dann? Gehen wir zum Abschied ein Bier trinken?“   
„Ja, das können wir tun. Aber jetzt Jack möchte ich etwas anderes von dir.“   
Der Doctor schmiegte sich an Jack. Dieser legte den Arm um ihn und küsste ihn. Er konnte von den Lippen seines Timelords nicht genug bekommen. Jack versuchte sich zu beherrschen und es dabei zu belassen, aber es war schwer. Der Doctor ließ sich gehen und fühlte, dass auch er trotz immer noch starken Schulterschmerz immer noch mehr wollte. ‚Nur nicht denken‘ dachte er. Jack hörte seine Gedanken und seine Hand wanderte nach unten zwischen die Beine des Doctors und er massierte ihn bis er kam. Das Stöhnen des Doctors machte ihn an, aber er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Der Doctor wusste das und glitt mit seinen Händen zwischen die Beine von Jack und erwiderte Massage. Sie lagen eine Weile so da bis Jack erschöpft einschlief. Der Doctor wehrte sich gegen den Schlaf, aber es war vergebens und die grausame Wahrheit traf ihn mit voller Wucht im Traum als er wieder aufwachte weinte er bitterlich. Das konnte doch nicht so weiter gehen. Jack schlief noch, er war wohl völlig erledigt.  
Er stand auf und ging nach oben und zog sich an. ‚Ich will nie wieder schlafen‘ dachte er. ‚Komm schon wer immer du bist, töte mich jetzt, dann hört der Schmerz wenigstens endlich auf‘ Nichts passierte. Niemand hörte ihn. Das Schicksal war wie immer grausam zu ihm. Er wusste, erst wenn er wieder ein bisschen Spaß im Leben hatte, dann würde die Strafe für sein Vergehen kommen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Als er sich setzte merkte er was er die letzten Stunden getan hatte. Jack hatte ihn ganz schön hart rangenommen.  
‚Oh Jack es wird dich nicht gefallen was ich gleich tun muss‘ dachte er.


	3. Chapter 3

Er parkte die Tardis und atmete durch. Wenn er durch die Tür gehen würde, gab es keinen Weg zurück für ihn. Man sagte die giftigen Gase der Atmosphäre dieses Planeten schädigten das Gehirn und ließen einen vergessen wer man ist oder töteten einen. Da er wahrscheinlich nicht sterben würde, hoffte er auf das Vergessen.  Aber vorher schrieb er einen Brief an Jack, dabei liefen ihm die Tränen die Wangen herab.   
  
Jack,  
wenn du das liest habe ich hoffentlich schon das Schlimmste hinter mir. Gehe nicht aus der Tardis  heraus, die Dämpfe draußen sind giftig und lösen Amnesie aus, bei Menschen sogar den Tod. Die Tardis wird dich sieben Stunden nach meinem Aufbruch zurück zur Raumstation bringen. Ich danke dir für die letzten schönen Stunden und deine Liebe. Ich liebe dich, Jack. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das antun muss. Aber ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch vergessen.  
In Liebe  
Dein Doctor  
  
Es war Zeit. Der Doctor machte die Tür der Tardis auf und ging hinaus. Die Tardis versuchte ihn zu warnen, aber er ignorierte sie. Er verschwand in dem dichten Nebel auf der Oberfläche. Das letzte was zu vernehmen war, war ein weit entfernter Schmerzensschrei und dann Stille.  
  
Jack schlief unruhig. Als er aufwachte war einiges an Zeit vergangen. Der Doctor lag nicht mehr bei ihm, das machte ihn noch unruhiger. Er zog sich an und ging nach oben. Auch dort war der Doctor nicht zu finden, aber der Brief dessen Inhalt ihn dazu brachte sich auf die Sitze fallen zu lassen.   
‚Nein…nein…du dummer Spinner‘ dachte er und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Jack musste ihn retten.   
Die Tardis wollte ihn zunächst nicht hinaus lassen, aber nach zwei Minuten schien sie es sich überlegt zu haben. Er sah die dichten Nebelschwanden auf sich zutreiben und nahm ein Taschentuch und hielt es sich vor den Mund und hoffte dies würde reichen, das Schlimmste abzuhalten. Jack sah kaum etwas im Nebel. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er etwas am Boden. Da lag jemand. Und tatsächlich war es der Doctor. Er band sich das Taschentuch vors Gesicht und hob den Doctor vom Boden auf. Dieser atmete kaum. In großer Eile brachte Jack den ohnmächtigen Timelord zurück in seine Tardis. Jack hustete und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig bevor auch er zusammen brach. Als er wieder erwachte lag der Doctor immer noch reglos da und Jack konnte sich an alles erinnern. Er machte sich daran den Doctor zu untersuchen. Sein eines seiner Herzen schlug nicht und seine Atmung war sehr flach.  
„Du verdammter Idiot.“ murmelte Jack vor sich hin, während er versuchte sein Herz wieder in Gang zu bringen und ihn zu beatmen. Es schien als ob sich der Doctor wehren würde zurück zu kommen. „Soll ich wenn ich Rose noch einmal wiedersehe sagen, wie jämmerlich du gestorben bist? Komm schon Doctor, du bist stärker als deine Schuldgefühle.“  
Jack kämpfte um ihn. Es dauerte etwas, aber die Atmung stabilisierte sich und sein zweites Herz begann wieder zu schlagen. Jack beschloss seinen Timelord ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Dort zog er ihm den Mantel, das Jackett und die Schuhe aus.  
‚Eine schlafende Schönheit‘ dachte Jack. Er hoffte, dass der Doctor nicht sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, aber hatte keine Ahnung wie lange der Timelord das Gift schon eingeatmet hatte. Es dauerte eine endlos scheinende Stunde bis sich der Doctor rührte.  
„Au…mein Kopf…Wo bin ich?“ murmelte er.  
Jack sah ihn an. „In der Tardis.“  
„Wo?“ sagte er mit großen Augen. „Wer bist du?“   
„Oh nein.“ sagte Jack. „Tu mir das nicht an.“  
„Wer bin ich?“ fragte der Doctor verunsichert. „Ich erinnere mich nicht. Warum bin ich hier?“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Dein Name ist Doctor und du bist in deinem Schiff der Tardis. Mein Name ist Jack. Ich bin dein Freund.“ erwiderte Jack. „Du bist sehr krank, ich musste dich hierher bringen.“  
„Krank?“  
„Ja..“ Jack wusste nicht wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen, nicht so schlimm. Warum weinst du? Ich lebe doch noch.“  
„Ja du lebst. Woran erinnerst du dich?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe nur verschwommene Bilder. Du sagst mein Name ist Doctor?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich bin kein Mensch, nicht wahr?“  
„Du bist ein Timelord.“ Jack begann zu hoffen, dass diese Amnesie nur kurzfristig war.  
„Time…Lord? Oh…klingt spannend.“ Er sah ihn an wie ein neugieriges Kind.  
„Du solltest schlafen.“  
„Ich war doch ohnmächtig. Ich will nicht schlafen.“ Er wollte aus dem Bett raus. Als er aufstand versagten ihm die Beine den Dienst und er fiel in Jacks Arme. Der ihn wieder behutsam aufs Bett legte. Jack strich ihm übers Haar.  
„Du bist zu schwach. Bleib hier liegen. Wenn du magst bleibe ich hier.“   
„Bist du nur mein Freund oder auch mein Geliebter?“ fragte der Doctor ziemlich direkt.  
„Beides.“ antworte Jack ohne zu zögern.  
„Oh…würdest du dich dann zu mir legen. Ich hab Angst alleine.“  
„Sehr gerne.“ Jack zog den Mantel aus und seine Schuhe und legte sich zu ihm.  
„Was ist passiert, Jack?“  
„Du warst auch der Oberfläche dieses Planeten, dessen Atmosphäre giftig ist…“  
„Warum hab ich keinen Raumanzug angehabt?“ fragte er.  
„Du wolltest dich…“ Jack hatte einen Kloß im Hals.  
„Was Jack?“ er sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Du wolltest vergessen und dich mit all deinen verlorenen Erinnerungen selbst auslöschen.“ Jack schluckte.  
„Wieso?“   
„Du warst sehr traurig. Du hast viel Tod und Leid gesehen und fast all deine Freunde verloren.“  
Der Doctor strich über Jacks Wange und wischte die Tränen weg, die er nicht hatte aufhalten können.  
„Weine nicht um mich.“   
„Ja.“ Jack umarmte ihn. „Ich halte dich einfach im Arm die nächsten Stunden, ok?“  
„Gut. Aber vielleicht sollten wir etwas mehr ausziehen?“ sagte er. „Es ist unbequem. Hilfst du mir?“  
„Gern.“ Jack zog ihn bis auf die Boxershorts aus und tat es ihm nach. Dann nahm er seinen Freund wieder in den Arm. Jack wusste, wenn die Erinnerungen wieder kamen würde es schrecklich für ihn werden.   
„Jack?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich habe Angst.“ Der Doctor drücke sich an Jack.   
Jack konnte nichts mehr sagen und hielt ihn einfach fest. Warum quälte das Schicksal seinen Freund so unendlich. Er hatte es nicht verdient, fast wünschte sich Jack, dass der Doctor seine Erinnerung nie wiederfinden würde.  
Nach einiger Zeit waren beide eingeschlafen. Die Träume kamen bald.   
Jack fühlte im Halbschlaf das Beben, das durch den Körper seines Freundes ging. Er schrie und weinte, aber Jack wusste ihn zu wecken war nicht die Lösung, er musste sich erinnern. So grausam es war, aber er brauchte die Erinnerung, um der zu sein den die Welt brauchte, der Doctor eben. Jack hielt ihn nur fest. Es tat weh in so zu sehen. Er bewunderte seinen Freund für all die Dinge, die er getan hatte und seine Stärke. Doch nun war er schwach und hatte Angst und Jack war der Starke. Er konnte für ihn da sein bis es ihm wieder besser ging. So konnte er ihn nicht alleine lassen. Es dauerte unendlich lange bis der Timelord in seinen Armen aufwachte. Schweißgebadet und immer noch schluchzend. In seinen traurigen Augen konnte Jack sehen, dass alle Erinnerungen wieder gekommen waren.   
„Jack…es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir. Ich wollte nur noch vergessen...“er weinte. Jack drückte ihn fester an sich.  
„Es ist gut, Doctor. Du hast so viel durchgemacht, da kann man den Halt verlieren.“ sagte Jack. Der Timelord zitterte. Er war kalt und fror durch den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut.   
„So ein warmes Bad wäre jetzt genau das richtige für dich.“ bemerkte Jack.  
„Die Tardis hat ein Badezimmer und eine große Badewanne.“ sagte er etwas gefasster.  
„Du willst nicht alleine baden.“ Jack lächelte ihn an.  
„Nein, ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein.“ Der Doctor sah Jack hoffnungsvoll an.   
„Gut. Wenn du mir sagst wohin ich dich tragen muss?“  
Jack nahm den Doctor und trug ihn vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die der Doctor ihn wies. Das Badezimmer war groß und hatte einen richtigen Whirlpool. Jack trug den Doctor zu einem Hocker und setzte ihn darauf, dann ließ er warmes Wasser in der Whirlpool fließen und hoffte es würde schnell gehen. Er wickelte den frierenden Timelord in ein Handtuch. Der Doctor nahm Jacks Hand in seine Hände und hielt sie.  
„Ich bin ziemlich dumm für mein Alter, Jack. Ich sollte es besser wissen, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht ertragen, zuzusehen ohne etwas zu tun, ohne zu helfen und bringe mich dann in solche Situationen. Ich hatte nie solche intensiven Gefühle, es fühlt sich an als ob ich zumindest ein halber Mensch geworden bin. Wenn ich regeneriere wird es sich diesmal wirklich anfühlen als ob ich sterbe. Deswegen habe ich solche Angst, Jack…ich will nicht sterben…“ er begann wieder zu schluchzen.  
„Ich hab in letzter Zeit zu viele Freunde sterben sehen. Solange ich auf dich aufpasse wirst du nicht sterben, das verspreche ich dir.“  Jack kniete sich vor ihn. „Bitte hör auf zu weinen.“ Er kam näher und küsste den Doctor, der den Kuss erwiderte. „Lass uns baden…“   
Er zog seine Boxershort aus, half dem Doctor aus seinen und trug ihn dann zum Pool, in den er ihn dann behutsam legte, bevor er hinterher kletterte. Jack fand den Schalter und langsam begannen Blasen aufzusteigen. Der Doctor saß ihm gegenüber sein Blick war noch immer so unendlich traurig. Immerhin weinte er nicht mehr. Jack nahm die Füße seines Freundes und massierte sie. Er schien das nicht wirklich zu bemerken. Aufgeben kam aber für Jack nicht in Frage, so begann er mit einer richtigen Fußreflexzonenmassage, die ihn eine  gute Freundin gelehrt hatte. Die Reaktion kam prompt, der Doctor entspannte sich etwas.   
„Doctor, sag mir wenn ich noch etwas für dich tun kann.“  
„Jack…der Whirlpool ist zu klein dafür, aber wenn wir nachher duschen, musst du eh hinter mir stehen und mich halten…ich hätte nichts dagegen…“ Der Doctor rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Nun, alles was du möchtest, Geliebter.“ Jack grinste und bemerkte, dass er wieder hart wurde. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie noch im Whirl Pool liegen.  Der Doctor beruhigte sich und die Kälte schien aus seinem Körper zu weichen.   
„Jack, ich hätte jetzt Lust zu duschen.“ Zu Jacks Überraschung schaffte es der Timelord alleine aus der Wanne. Jack folgte ihm.  
„Du scheinst ja keine Hilfe mehr zu brauchen.“ sagte Jack mit einem Grinsen.  
„Ich könnte in der Dusche ausrutschen…“ Da war dieses kleine verführerische Lächeln, was Jack schon so oft beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er verstand es diesmal als unmissverständliche Aufforderung. Er schnappte sich den Doctor und trug ihn zur Dusche. Dort stellte er ihn auf die Füße und kletterte hinter ihm in die Dusche.   
Der Doctor stellte das Wasser an. Warmes Wasser lief über seinen Rücken. Jack beobachte wie er sich einseifte und sich die Haare wusch. Dann küsste er den Nacken seines Freundes und streichelte seinen Körper. Jack bemerkte, dass auch der Doctor sehr erregt war. Er stöhnte bei jeder von Jacks Berührungen. Jack hielt es nicht mehr aus, er legte seine Hände auf die Hüften des Docters  und drang in seinen Freund ein. Der Timelord klammerte sich an die Duschstange.  
„Jack…Jack…“ er wiederholte seinen Namen. „Bitte…berühr mich.“  
Jacks Hand umfasste den Penis des Doctors. Jack bemerkte wie hart sein Freund war.  
„Bitte hol es aus mir raus…Bitte hör nicht auf mich zu ficken…“   
Jack massierte ihn und nahm ihn mit kurzen harten Stößen.  
Beide erfasste ein sehr heftiger Orgasmus. Das Wasser lief weiter und kühlte die Hitze ihrer Körper.   
Als beide zu Atem gekommen waren, drehte der Doctor sich zu Jack und begann ihn einzuseifen. Jack ließ sich die Waschung gefallen und revanchierte sich kurz darauf  beim Doctor. Beide traten aus der Dusche und wickelten sich in ein Handtuch.   
Der Doctor ging direkt zum Spiegel.  
„Die Tardis hat den Weg zurück angetreten. Wir werden bald wieder zurück auf der Raumstation sein.“ sagte der Doctor und trocknete mit einem Handtuch seine Haare. Jack beobachte ihn interessiert. Die Prozedur wie er mit Gel seine allzu widerspenstigen Haare in eine ansehnliche Form brachte dauerte fast 10 Minuten und noch einige weitere Minuten bis er mit dem Ergebnis endgültig zufrieden war und mit dem Zupfen seiner Haare aufhörte. Jack war wie hypnotisiert.  
„Du bist so ruhig, Jack?“ fragte er.  
„Deine Haare sind sehr unterhaltsam.“  
„Sie stehen in alle Richtungen, in die sie nicht sollen. Das nervt ziemlich.“  
„Du bist eitel.“  
„Ein bisschen…vielleicht.“ Er lächelte.  
„Jack, willst du dich nicht fertig machen? Rasieren musst du dich auch. Bei deinen Haaren reicht eine Brüste denke ich.“ Der Doctor plante immer noch seinen Freund wieder zu seiner Lieblingsbar zurück zu bringen.  
„Fertig anziehen, damit du mich auf der Raumstation absetzen kannst und für immer verschwindest, weil du keine direkten Abschiede magst? Nein, mein Freund. Ich bleibe für den nächsten Monate bei dir, das hab ich vorhin sehr ernst gemeint.“  
„Jack, ich würde sowas doch nicht…“Er brach ab. Jack kannte ihn zu gut.  
„Nein?“ Jack lachte. „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dich in jedem Raum dieses Schiffs kräftig durchzuvögeln in nächsten Monaten. Alleine deswegen werde ich hier bleiben.“  
„Das würde sehr lange dauern. Unendlich lange wahrscheinlich, da ich auch nicht alle Räume der Tardis kenne und sie mich auch nicht alle reinlässt.“ sagte der Doctor grinsend.  
„Dann ist das so.“ beharrte Jack.  
„Jack, jedes Date geht mal zu Ende. Wir können das nicht für immer tun. Du hast deine Aufgaben und ich meine.“   
„Nicht die nächsten zwei Monate. Doctor, bitte lass mich dich für diese Zeit glücklich machen.“ sagte Jack nachdrücklich. Der Timelord gab nach, denn er wollte nicht wirklich alleine sein, die Angst war immer noch da und Jack war eine gute Ablenkung.  
„Also gut zwei Monate.“ Der Doctor lächelte und Jack küsste ihn zum Dank.  
„Ich würde dir jetzt gerne deine Haare wieder durcheinander wuscheln.“  
„Dann tue es doch, Jack.“ sagte er herausfordernd.  
Jack küsste ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Badezimmers, während er mit seinen Händen durch die Haare des Timelords fuhr. Jack hörte die Gedanken des Doctors, die er ihm nun wieder frei gab.  
‚Bring mich ins Schlafzimmer…sofort.‘


End file.
